Battery
Battery is a female object contestant in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works''. She competes on the Leather Heads team. Appearance Battery takes the form of a small AA battery. Her head part is copper colored with a grey cathode, while her body is mostly blue with a black colored part. The copper part has a plus symbol, while her bottom has a minus sign. Personality Battery is a hyperactive and happy go lucky individual who has a goal of making as many friends as possible. She's depicted as an optimistic, kind, caring, and very quirky girl. This over-activity and bouncy nature that Battery has does fit with her being a battery and all. A flaw to her wacky and crazy nature is that Battery is not displayed to be very bright, considering that she lacks the ability to think things through and often acts before knowing all sides to a story. Her hyperactivity also gets into weird territory and can make her appear to be an idiot to those around her, even her own teammates. She also sometimes spouts complete gibberish and nonsense at random times, further displaying her as stupid. If she is asked to slow down, Battery will do her best to conduct herself better for whatever assignment she's assigned, but she may still bounce around uncontrollably or mess things up for those around them. Overall, Battery is a lovable goofball who's wacky and giddy mind can land them into bundles of fun..or chaos. Abilities Battery has a few special powers. * Super Speed: Battery has the ability to run super fast and is thus, pretty athletic. She also has quick reflexes because of this. * '''Releasing Electricity: '''Battery has the ability to release electricity when she is connected to something that has power. * '''Acid Reflux: '''If crushed or stabbed, Battery releases harmful corrosive acid. Battery can also lob it as a projectile if she vomits, making her quite a deadly combatant. * '''Knowledge Of Tech: '''Battery knows a little about technology and has understanding of how things work. This shows her as relatively resourceful and even nerdy. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Battery is the third character alphabetically (first being Alarm Clock, and the second being Ball). * Battery's the only character who's name ending in Y is natural for the object that she is. * She is extremely close to Token Nice Guy, as the two share many intimate moments with each other. They are stated to be dating. * Battery is not considered a robot, despite being considered a device. This echoes Fanny from BFB who is mechanical, but not regarded as a mechanical mind. * Battery is one of the few LGBT characters of the series as she is confirmed to be bi. * Battery is one of the fastest characters in the show. * Battery is not a disposable battery, she has the ability to be recharged. * Battery's acid attack being shown burning and corroding things does make some level of sense, considering sulfuric acid has a pretty low pH and can harm objects and skin. * Battery is one of four characters in BFUHSW to have white facial features instead of the typical black. ** VR Headset, Comet, and Cough Syrup are the other three.